Two minus one is equal to three?
by demonicroyalprincess
Summary: Naruto finds out he's pregnant with his ex-boyfriend's child AKA Sasuke, but with no way to contact him what will Naruto do? Then after 5 years out of Naruto's life Sasuke returns and wants to pick up where they left off, 2 problems someone new and kids?
1. Chapter 1 Pregnant & a new room mate

Two minus one equals three?

**Chapter 1**

Almost two weeks after Naruto and Sasuke broke up, and Sasuke moved away, to work in a different town, Naruto sat in his grandmother's office, waiting for his appointment, he smiled at the nurse, as she called him in, to the privet office. His grandmother was sitting there, looking over the sports section of the news paper, he sighed even now she never stopped gambling.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said

"Naruto, what are you doing here, you appointment isn't until 1:30?" Tsunade asked

"It's 1:35" Naruto said

Tsunade looked at the clock and groan, she missed lunch again, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what is wrong?" Tsunade asked

"I've been getting sick a lot lately, and I was hoping you could tell me what is wrong?" Naruto said as he closed the door

"Sit and tell me what is up?" She said looking at her grandson, well he wasn't by blood but as far as it went she had adopted the young man standing before her at the age of 12. That was over 10 years ago, and now he had his own apartment, on the other side of town far away from his drunk and gambling grandmother.

"Well everyday for the past week and a half, I've been waking up, only to discover that my stomach feels the need to empty itself, and it does. I've been getting dizzy a lot, and my stomach has been hurting a lot." Naruto said

"Naruto, are you seeing anyone?" Tsunade asked

"Why grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, were you in a relationship with a guy?" Tsunade asked

"Are you asking me, if I'm gay?" Naruto yelled shocked

"Quiet down, but yes." Tsunade replied

"Well, yeah, Grandma, your not mad are you?" He asked kind of fearful, knowing all to well, his grandmother was once known to be the most powerful woman in the world, but now she was a doctor, but that didn't stop her from every once and a while destroying a desk or putting a hole in the wall.

"No, I'm not mad, if you're happy then I'm happy for you." She replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So grandma, do you know what's wrong with me?" He asked hopeful she could fix it and move on with his life.

"Well I have an idea, but I need to run a few test, to be sure." She said

"Can you give me a hint?" Naruto asked hopeful, he turned his big puppy dog eyes on her

"Won't work, and you know that." She replied

**2 hours later**

A nervous Naruto sat in the office, while his grandmother was reading over the results of the test she order, and watched as her face paled, he watched as she slammed her hand down on the desk, causing it to brake, Naruto sighed, the only one able to handle her temper was his grandfather, but sadly the man had past away went Naruto was only 16.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but you are pregnant." She said

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled

"Calm down, Naruto" Tsunade snapped

"BUT I'M PREGNANT. I'M A GUY, GUYS DON'T GET PREGNANT." Naruto yelled

"QUIET DOWN NOW" She snapped using the same tone she used when he was testing her patience as a child.

"Sorry" Naruto said and bit his lip

"Naruto guys don't normally get pregnant, but there are some cases where men do get pregnant. You are just one of those cases." She said

"But what do I do?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean, you tell the guy that got you pregnant." She replied

"See, that's the hard part, we broke up recently and he moved back home." Naruto said "I have no way of contacting him."

Naruto flinched as Tsunade punched the wall, it was clear this guy had something to answer for. "Naruto, what was the guy's name?"

"Grandma, I'd rather not tell you" Naruto said

"Naruto, I'll repeat, what was his name?" She asked raising a pale eye brow

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered knowing that his grandmother heard him

"Does this Sasuke have a last name?" She growled

"Um, well yes but, I know you, you'll harass him." Naruto said

"Fine, I won't ask for a last name now, but soon, Naruto, you will give me it. However now we need to do a check up to make sure, you and your baby is ok"

"Fine" Naruto said

A couple minutes later Naruto was leaving the office with a prescription, for pre-natal vitamins and a promise he'd take them everyday, after a quick stop off to get the vitamins, he headed back to his place on the other side of town.

* * *

Once in his apartment, he walked over to the trash and pulled out a picture of the bastard, it was a picture of the father of his unborn child. Naruto sighed as he wondered how this was going to affect work, Naruto work for a record company, he helped produce most of the top names in music. He sighed, life was just getting complicated, since Sasuke left, Naruto lost not only his lover but his roommate, he lost the extra income to pay for the 2 bedroom apartment, and now he was pregnant. He noticed that he had a message, and sighed as he pressed play.

"Uzumaki residence, no one is home at the moment leave your name and number plus the reason you are calling and I'll get back to you." The answering machine said "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Neji Hyuuga, I was calling about that room for rent, if you haven't rented it out yet, I would like to take you up on that offer. My number is…" Naruto reached for the pen, and wrote down the number. The next message was some what nicer "Naruto, it's Gaara I just heard, I'll kill him. Give me a call then."

"Will do then Gaara" Naruto whispered "I guess I should call that Hyuuga guy and see about showing him around the apartment. Naruto looked at the apartment, it was in all accounts a pig-stile but Naruto liked it like that. "If I'm going to show him around I should have a clean apartment." Naruto said and started to clean, but not before Tsunade called to make sure, he got his vitamins and had taken one.

Almost 2 hours later, Naruto called Neji Hyuuga and waited for him to pick up.

"Neji Hyuuga here" Neji said

"Mr. Hyuuga, this is Naruto Uzumaki returning your call, you wanted to rent the spare room?" Naruto asked

"Yes, actually, I did, I was wondering when I could take a look at the place?" Neji asked

"Are you free now?" Naruto asked

"Sure, what's the address?" Neji asked

Naruto rattled it off, as Neji wrote it down. "I'll be there in 30 minutes, ok?" Neji questioned

"Sure" Naruto said noticing it would give him just enough time to call and talk with Gaara, stop him from find Sasuke and ripping his heart out.

"I'll see you then" Neji said and hung up the phone.

Naruto hung up the phone only to pick it back up, he dialed the man that was almost a brother to him, and waited. "What?" a gruff voiced

"Hey Gaara" Naruto replied

"Oh hey, Naruto. How are you?" Gaara asked

"Fine" Naruto lied through his teeth

"Hn" Gaara said, Naruto sighed he could almost see the glare from the older male.

"Honest" Naruto tried

"Hn" Gaara replied waiting for Naruto to stop lying, and just confess

"Ok I got some bizarre information today." Naruto said "You aren't going to like it, it involves Sasuke."

"Hn" Gaara said, ready to put out a world wide man hunt to find that bastard that hurt his young brother.

"Sasuke got me…. Pregnant" Naruto whispered the last part but he could tell Gaara heard him and frowned.

"Naruto would you kindly repeat that last part?" Gaara asked however it was more of a demand

"I'm pregnant" Naruto said

"Hn" Gaara said "I'll send Tamari to stay with to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

"Gaara that won't be necessary, since I already got a roommate" Naruto lied

"Wow that was fast" Gaara said

"Yeah well, Sasuke left in the middle of the month saying to keep the extra rent, so I had to find someone fast." Naruto said

"Fine, but need anything at all call me." Gaara said

"I will" Naruto replied, they talked on different subjects, Gaara's job, Naruto's job, how Naruto was feeling at this point, if he was taking care of himself, and other such thing, the conversation was going strong, when the door rang. Naruto looked through the peek hole and saw a delivery man from the local Ramen shop, and frown, he didn't order Ramen, not that it wouldn't go over well, it was just he was certain they made a mistake, although he wasn't sure how, he ordered almost every week, and went there for lunch most days of the week.

"Naruto, good to see you, here" The delivery man said and handed him the order, which of course was his favorite.

"Um, I'm sorry I think there was a mistake, I didn't order any ramen tonight." Naruto said

"No mistake, this was ordered by a friend." The man said, Naruto heard the almost silent chuckle, and sighed, it was like Gaara to order something for him if he felt Naruto wasn't eating right.

"Thanks Mac" Naruto said taking the order, he was bout to close the door, when a man stepped into his vision, he had long dark hair and the most unusual lavender eyes. His skin was pale, he wore a pair of dark jeans that hung to his body like they were painted on, his shirt was a bit looser, but not by much.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" the guy asked

"Yea. " Naruto said

"Neji Hyuuga" the guy said

"Come on in" Naruto said stepping out of the way

"Naruto who's there?" Gaara asked

"Gaara, I'll call you back later" Naruto said "Thanks for the ramen" With that Naruto hung up the phone.

"Let me just set this down in the kitchen and I'll show you around." Naruto said

"Sure" Neji said

Naruto set down the order of pork ramen, and return to the living room, Neji was looking around the room, with a somewhat fascination. The older male looked up at him and said "Where do you want to start, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Call me Naruto,"

"Call me Neji, then." the other male said

"Sure, lets go. Why don't you tell me why you want to rent my spare room?" Naruto asked

"Well I just moved here. I've been living in a motel room, and I saw your ad in the paper, and decided that I should see about it. I won't be here much except to sleep, and for what I'm paying for rent at the motel I could rent a apartment cheaper, but since I won't be at home much, there is little need for a apartment, just a room." Neji said

"Ah, I understand" Naruto said "That's the eat in kitchen, everything is basically new, the landlord put it all in just before I moved in. " Naruto let Neji look around, while he leaned against the door frame.

"Not bad" Neji said

"I'll show you to the extra bedroom." Naruto said leaving the other man to follow.

The extra room was average size, the walls were a eggshell white, off the room was a bathroom. Naruto looked over at his room, he couldn't help but think about the last time him and Sasuke were in the room. They had just got done having the greatest sex, they were both relaxing, then Sasuke broke the news, _it was over. Naruto of course did the only thing he could beg Sasuke to stay, of course making a bigger fool of himself then normal. _

"_MR. UZUMKI" Neji yelled _

_The blond blinked, and frowned "Hey call me Naruto" _

"_I did, but you didn't answer." Neji replied "So I will ask again, how much for the month?" _

"_Oh right, it's 750 for the month, but that is spilt in two, I pay half and you would pay half." Naruto said _

"_OK, so where do I sign?" Neji asked _

"_Well 'bout that, you're kind of renting from me." Naruto said _

"_That's fine, when does the need to be paid?" Neji questioned _

"_You pay the first month you move in, then pay the first every month." Naruto replied _

"_Ok." Neji said _

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks later Naruto woke from a near peaceful sleep, he hit his alarm, breaking it, great time to buy another alarm clock, Naruto thought as he climbed out of bed. He pulled out his favorite orange button down t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Entering his bathroom, Naruto felt the all too familiar feeling in his stomach, almost instantly losing his dinner from last night. He sighed as he turned the water on, all he wanted was to shower and get on with his day, but so far it wasn't going to happen, not today at least.

Nearly 45 minutes later, Naruto had just climbed out of the shower, he entered the bedroom, and started to button up the shirt, only to discover it was extremely tight, almost too tight, he sighed that's what he got for buying shirts one size to small to begin with. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out an extra large t-shirt, and slipped it over his head. It fit for now, he looked at his watch, and yelped, he was late, great just what he needed, his boss was going to yell at him again. With in minutes he was out the door, locking it on his way out, he ran down the steps of his apartment, and jumped into his sports car, and pulled out of the driveway. Of course, on the way to work he had to stop to get his normal breakfast, coffee and a Egg Mcmuffin.

Just then his phone rang, setting his coffee in the cup holder; he answered it, "Uzumaki here"

"Where are you?" his boss asked

"Um, almost to the office now, I just got breakfast; I'll be there in 5 or ten minutes, Kiba." Naruto said

"Naruto, when you get here I would like a word with you in my office, is that clear?" Kiba asked

"Sure thing." Naruto said as he hung up the phone.

A short time later, Naruto pulled into his parking place, he put the car in park, and grabbed his brief case and left the car, after putting on his car alarm. He took the elevator up to the 25th floor and put his stuff in his office, and pulled out the paper from his grandmother, stating his 'condition', he had wanted to keep it to his self for a while longer, but if he boss was going to fire him for being late, do to morning sickness, he show Kiba the note.

He took the elevator up another floor and smiled at the secretary, Ino, the blonde woman glared up at him, he smiled. "Morning Ino" Naruto said

"Mr. Inuzuka, is going to have your head, this is the third time in the last week you were late, he won't deal with in anymore, Naruto" She replied then hit the button and said "He's finally here."

"About time send him in." Kiba snapped

"Will do" Ino said and looked up at Naruto "You heard him."

"Yep." Naruto said and entered the office, he sighed, Kiba looked like he was about to have a fit, Naruto looked over in the corner, like normal Akamaru was slipping on the large pillow.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you?" Kiba snapped

"Simple, I got a note from my doctor, to give to my boss, it explains everything." Naruto said handing the note to Kiba

"If this is another one of your pranks I will kick you out on your ass so fast, you won't know what hit you." Kiba said taking the note, which read:

To Whom It May Concern:

As strange as this may sound, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki is pregnant. No, this is no joke, as I assure you I have done all the test, twice. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions, please feel free to call. He is at the stage where mornings are hell.

Thank you,

Dr. Tsunade

"Are you fucking serous?" Kiba asked

"Very much so." Naruto replied

"I don't fucking believe you" Kiba snapped

"Well sorry, but it's true, if you don't believe me call Tsunade, she'll tell you that it's true." Naruto said

"So what does this mean?" Kiba asked

"Means that the last few mornings I've been puking my guts out, that's the only reason I've been late." Naruto said

"How long is this to last?" Kiba asked

"About 4 months. Sorry" Naruto said

"I guess that means I can't fire you. Shit" Kiba said

"Guess not" Naruto replied

"Fine, I'll give you an extra 45 minutes to get to work on time." Kiba replied

"Ok" Naruto said

With that it seemed the mood lightened up some, Kiba looked up at Naruto and said "Take it the baby is Sasuke's?" Kiba questioned, it was no surprised Kiba know who the father was, but it still hurt Naruto to even think of his child as Sasuke's. Everyone in the building knew Naruto had recently broke up with Sasuke, is was no surprise seeing how the blond took a couple days off, and when he returned he threw all the picture of him and Sasuke out. So it was basically a sign Naruto was single again, which of course made both guys and girls jump with joy, they hoped they would be the next to share the blonde's bed.

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Sorry he's an ass" Kiba said

"Don't worry about" Naruto said

"You need anything feel refrain from asking me" Kiba said jokingly

"Ok" Naruto said "Take it we're done here?"

"Yep, now get out of my office." Kiba said

"Later" Naruto said and left the office

"Did you get fired?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Nope, later Ino" Naruto said and left for his office.

Later that night Naruto entered the restaurant, and smiled at his red headed best friend, Gaara looked up as Naruto entered the restaurant, good the guy was still smiling, which helped put Gaara at ease some, he still made plans to kill the emo king that left his best friend for some snot noise pink haired prostitute.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said

"Naruto, good to see you." Gaara said

"How is everyone?" Naruto asked

"Good, Temari is good, Kankuro is doing another puppet show in town tomorrow, Lee is doing good." Gaara said

"And how are you?" Naruto asked

"Worried about you." Gaara replied

"I'm fine." Naruto replied

"Hn" Gaara said

"Gaara all conversations require more then one syllable." Naruto stated

"I know but they're easier" Gaara said

"My boss knows." Naruto said

"Hn" Gaara replied

"GAARA" Naruto yelled then blushed once he realized that everyone was looking at him

"So what's the new roommate like?" Gaara questioned

"He's cute, and clean, that's all I know about him, he's hardly ever at the apartment." Naruto said

"What does he look like?" Gaara asked

"Long dark brown hair, icily lavender eyes, tall and a strong chin." Naruto said thinking of his hot new roommate.

"Ah, sounds smexy" Gaara said "But not as my Lee."

"How can you even like that brushy brow freak?" Naruto asked

Gaara blushed deep red, that was darker then his hair as he said "He has certain things that make up for his hair and eyebrows."

"Gaara!" Naruto said

"Shut up Uzumaki" Gaara replied, "Well at least I didn't fall for king emo"

"Shut up Gaara" Naruto said

Later that night Naruto sat in his living room going over some things for the next week, it would be hard to work with his appointment this Friday, but he promised his grandmother he would do everything to take care of his baby. He heard the door unlock and in walked in roommate, Naruto smiled.

"Hey" Naruto said

"Hi" Neji replied "Should you be in bed?"

Naruto looked up at the clock and groan, it was almost 1 am, he should be going to bed, but for some reason he wasn't tired. "I got to get this done"

"Ah." Neji said "So what do you do for a living?"

"Record producer" Naruto said

"Aren't you a bit young?" Neji asked

"Only 22" Naruto said "What do you do?"

"Business Accountant for Hyuuga Inc." He said

"Cool" Naruto said

"Hungry?" Neji asked

"Almost always anymore" Naruto said

"I make a good grill cheese." Neji said

"I'll take one" Naruto said

"Sure" Neji said

With in minutes Naruto could smell the grill cheese flowing through the apartment, then the sudden feeling of losing his dinner came back, as he rushed to the bathroom, and lost everything he had in his stomach to the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Neji yelled

"Yea" Naruto said before he lost it again into the toilet

"Hn" Neji said

_God what is it with people and one syllable sentences, _Naruto wondered.

A few minutes later Naruto left the bathroom only to find Neji leaning against the wall, Naruto looked up at the man.

"So what's wrong?" Neji asked

"I just got sick" Naruto replied

"Really, certain it wasn't the smell of the burnt food?" Neji asked, he may have only lived here a couple of weeks but he knew that Naruto was a joker.

"No it wasn't the grill cheese, it's just……..well………..I'm pregnant." Naruto said

"Wow. How are you pregnant? You're a guy." Neji asked

"Well simple…..I have no idea." Naruto said "But I am."

"Who's the father?" Neji asked

"My ex-boyfriend, the loser emo king." Naruto replied

"Sorry" Neji said "But destiny says he wasn't meant for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***~*** **Time Skip: **9 months later***~* **

Naruto sat in his room wide awake, it was hard not to be, not with his twins screaming in his ears, his son and daughter. Naruto looked over at his clock, great 3 in the morning, and the twins were crying their eyes out. Naruto was trying to feed his daughter, while his son was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto?" Neji questioned opening the bedroom door

"I'm sorry, the twins are hungry, and I'm only one person." Naruto replied

"Why not ask for help?" Neji asked

"Um, well, I didn't want to bother anyone." Naruto replied

"Because of him?" Neji asked

Naruto narrowed his eyes, since their talk that night oh so long ago, Neji and Naruto have become pretty good friends. Naruto had even told Neji about Sasuke, how Naruto hadn't ask anyone for help since Sasuke left him.

"Yea." Naruto said

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Neji replied

"Could you take care of Touya?" Naruto asked

"Sure, let me see the big boy." Neji replied.

Out of the twins Touya was the largest, weighing in at 9 ½ pounds at birth, while Nya weighed in at 7 pounds even. Touya looked like Sasuke with black hair and pale skin, while he had Naruto's blue eyes. Nya had blond hair and black eyes. Naruto pointed to Touya crying eyes baby blue eyes out. Neji smiled as he picked up the 2 month old, he could still remember the first week, he ended up stay in a near by hotel, do to the crying. But after a week, he missed talking with Naruto, so had to move back. Naruto smiled as Touya started to calm down, Neji often gave off a calming feeling, it was this calming feeling that Naruto had used often it to get through his pregnancy.

"Naruto, I think he needs a diaper change." Neji replied

"Take Nya, while I take care of Touya." Naruto replied

"Where are the diapers?" Neji asked

"In the bin under the changing table." Naruto said

Neji changed Touya, he was about to close up the diaper, when Naruto tossed baby powder to him, Neji raise a brow, Naruto looked away, when ever Neji did that it reminded him of Sasuke. Neji finished his task and picked up the sleepy baby, who cuddled into the warmth of Neji's chest. Neji looked over at Naruto it was clear the guy was almost dead on his feet.

"Naruto, why don't you rest tomorrow, I have the day off, I'll watch the twins for a couple hours." Neji supplied

"I couldn't ask that" Naruto replied

"Your not asking, I'm offering" Neji replied

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyhow, I have work I have to get done." Naruto replied

"You are doing more then enough, think about it, you are a single parent, working full time, and trying to have a life." Neji said

"I believe it is time for these guys to sleep." Naruto replied to his sleeping children.

Neji looked down at the boy in his arms and chest, he smiled. He set the boy down in his crib, and helped Naruto placed Nya in her crib.

"Good night Neji" Naruto said

At that moment Neji did something not normal for him, he leaned in and kiss the blond, just a peck on the lips, when Neji pulled back, he smirked at the wide eye blond. Naruto couldn't believe Neji had just kissed him, Naruto subconsciously licked his lip. Neji watched as the pink tongue darted over those smooth lips, he knew now what Naruto tasted like, maybe he would be willing to give up more of a taste next time. Neji turned and left the room, he left the blond to think.

***~* Time Skip: **10 months ***~***

Naruto stood in the kitchen looking at the cakes, it was the twins' birthday, everyone was there, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Shino were there. Neji had even invited his cousin, Hinata, who had become to love the twins. She had become the babysitter for the twins and the twins loved her. In the middle of the living room, stood to piles of presents, while the twins sat in the kitchen in the highchairs. Naruto smiled since today he had many things to celebrate, first off the twins were a year old, second just yesterday the Touya said momma while Nya had called Neji, dada and last they were his family. Neji had become kind of like a father to the twins, even though he hadn't kissed Naruto since that night, it didn't stop him from wanting to, he often found himself laying awake thinking of that kiss, he doubt the blond told anyone, however he had only told Hinata, his cousin.

Neji stood in front of the twins taking off their shirts, so that they didn't get cake all over the clean clothes, he knew how much that would upset the blond. He placed on bibs, and waited for the man he considered the sexiest man on the earth to give them cake.

"Momma" Touya yelled

"Hey Naruto, Touya wants his mommy." Kiba said with a snicker

"Well he will have to wait won't he?" Naruto asked

"Dada" Nya yelled causing everyone to look at Naruto questioningly

"Naruto, did Nya just say Dada?" Gaara asked

"Yes, she started yesterday, why?" Naruto replied

"Who is she calling Dada?" Temari asked

"Um, well, I guess Neji, he's been like a father, and Nya is taken with him." Naruto replied

"What happens if Sasuke returns?" Ino asked

"Nothing, Sasuke is nothing to me" Naruto replied

"He's their father, is he not?" Shino asked

"No, as far as I am concern, he is nothing more then a sperm donor, but I will not have this discussing in front of _**my **_children." Naruto replied cold "Especially since it is their first birthday."

"Are you to dating?" Gaara wonder aloud, he glaring at the Hyuuga

"No" Both Neji and Naruto replied at the same time, a slight blush on both sets of cheeks

"Hn" Gaara replied making a mental note to have a discussion with the Hyuuga, while Temari made a note of her own.

"MOMMA" Touya yelled again

"Hush, you little demon." Naruto replied handing both twins their personal cakes.

Later that night 

Naruto was putting the twins to bed, while Neji and Gaara were cleaning up the apartment, Gaara kept glaring at Neji, Neji seemed to ignore it.

"What do you want with my brother?" Gaara asked

"Kankuro?" Neji replied "Nothing I just met him."

"No, Naruto, what do you want with Naruto?" Gaara replied

"Nothing" Neji lied

"Hn" Gaara replied "Let me put it simply for you, hurt him and I'll kill you very painfully. Got it?" Gaara questioned

"Gaara-nii" Naruto replied coming from his room only hearing the end of the conversation.

"Hn?" Gaara asked

"Stop pestering Neji" Naruto replied

"I am not pestering anyone, I was just asking a question" Gaara supplied.

"Good night Gaara-nii" Naruto replied walking Gaara to the door

"Night, Naruto-nii" Gaara replied as Naruto closed the door

"Thank you Neji" Naruto said turning to look at Hyuuga genius

"For what?" Neji wondered

"For helping me with the twins today." Naruto answered

"It's nothing" Neji pointed out, and to him it really was nothing big, except maybe he got to spend more time with the person that haunted his dreams, Naruto.

Neji walked over to Naruto, and noticed the slight open mouth, Neji had been avoiding spend to much time alone with Naruto for reasons that he didn't want to elaborate on, Neji couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed that slightly open mouth, he kept the kiss light until Naruto deepened the kiss. Naruto couldn't help it he pushed his pink tongue into Neji's hot warm mouth. Neji's tongue fought with Naruto for dominance, which Neji won, he was pretty certain the blond let him win. Neji pushed Naruto against the door, never braking the kiss, Naruto pushed his slender fingers into Neji's long dark brown hair, tugging slightly at the fact it was tied up at the bottom. Naruto groaned as Neji lifted him off the floor, forcing Naruto to wrap his legs around Neji's hips if he didn't want to fall. Neji pulled back and looked at Naruto silently asked for permission.

Naruto glop down the lump that formed in his throat as he nodded, Neji turned and carried Naruto into his room. Neji set Naruto down on his bed, his hands removing the orange tank top. Naruto removed the sleek beige polo, and leaned up to suck on Neji's neck. Neji bit back a moan, he really didn't want anything to ruin this moment, and he knew how easy the twins were to wake. Neji grinded their erections together, and he felt Naruto gasp against his neck.

Neji reached down and undid the button to Naruto's jeans, he tugged them down removing the boxers, as well, just then Neji's phone rang, and Naruto groaned, damn it Naruto thought as Neji grabbed the phone.

"Hn" Neji answered

"......."

"Ok, I'll be there, thanks" Neji replied as he hung up the phone. Neji looked at Naruto and kissed his forehead. "I got to go, I'll be back later, promise."

"Ok" Naruto replied


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy's return

**Chapter Four**

It had been exactly five years since Sasuke left Naruto, however Naruto had moved on with his life, he has a family, twins to be exact, who where only four years old. The twins had just recently started pre-kindergarten. When the twins were 2 ½ Naruto married Neji Hyuuga, 2 months ago, Neji recently asked Naruto, for a divorce.

It was morning at the Uzumaki house hold, Naruto was dressing the twins, Nya's long blond hair was pulled up, as she ran around the house in a pair of panties, Touya however was a bit more reserved, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a spider man t-shirt, wearing a pair of osh g'osh boots. Naruto was running around chasing after Nya with a purple dress in hand and a pair of white stockings.

"Nya come here" Naruto called

"No.....me wanna play" Nya said

"Momma, when faher going to visit us?" Touya asked

"Papa. Papa. Papa" Nya called

Naruto didn't want to tell the twins that their Grandpa Hiashi, had forced the only father they knew from their lives, and Neji had let it, so now Naruto was left to raise his twins alone, yet again. Naruto grabbed Nya's arm, and slipped the dress over Nya's head.

"Nya, Touya, Papa, is really busy right now, when he gets some time he will visit us." Naruto replied

"Me hungry" MiYuki yelled

"Me too" Touya yelled

"We'll get breakfast on the way to school, seeing how mommy has to stop off before dinner to get food for supper." Naruto replied slipping on Nya's shoes, he grabbed the jackets, slipping them on, Naruto grabbed his brief case, and keys, making sure the twins had their little book bag, Naruto locked the door.

Later the night, Naruto and the twins were getting things for dinner, and the week, when Naruto stopped in mid aisle, in the middle of the aisle stood Sasuke, he was looking at cereal, and weighting the options between Fruit Loops or Cheerios.

Naruto was tempted to just turn around right there, but, Touya wanted Cocco Puffs, while MiYuki wanted Apple Loops. Naruto pushed the shopping cart to the side of the aisle, and reached for the cereal, only to be stopped by Touya's cry.

"NO. Me want Coco Risp" Touya cried

"Me too, Momma" Nya yelled

"Hush you little demons" Naruto replied playfully tossing Touya's hair

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking up as he heard the man that had been haunting his dreams for the past 5 years.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and was haft tempted to pretend he didn't know him, but what would he tell the twins if they asked about their father once they were older.

"Sasuke" Naruto replied

"Momma" MiYuki called "Me gotta pee"

"Now?" Naruto asked

"Now" Nya replied

"Me too" Touya said

"Come on, we'll go to the bathroom." Naruto replied

"Are they yours?" Sasuke asked, taking a good look at the twins, it was then that his heart stopped, the kids looked almost like him, he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was possible that they were his, he knew men could give birth, hell, his cousin was one of them.

"Yea" Naruto replied "I got to go"

"How about dinner to catch up, you can even bring the kids." Sasuke replied

"I don't think so" Naruto replied

"Please, for old time sake?" Sasuke asked

"Big Boobs Bugger pace?" Touya asked

"Where?" questioned Sasuke

"Momma me gotta pee" Nya replied doing a little jig. Naruto knew that look and rush to the nearest bathroom, just in time, to prevent a major disaster. Naruto left the bathroom with the twins in tow, he grabbed his cart to finish shopping only to notice Sasuke was following them. Naruto reached for box of crackers, only to have the twins squeal.

"Papa" Nya cried

Naruto's eyes shot open, and noticed Neji standing there, glaring at Naruto, Naruto didn't want to deal with either man right now.

"Hi Angel" Neji said leaning down to hug Nya

"Faher" Touya yelled

"Hi Big Boy" Neji said and hugged Touya, he smiled the twins looked healthy.

"Hey" Naruto whispered

"Hi Naruto" Neji said "They look good."

"They miss their father." Naruto said

"They've never met, how can they miss him?" Neji asked

Sasuke heard that comment, so the guy the kids called Papa wasn't their real father, so it could still be him.

"I meant you" Naruto replied

"I miss them too, I really do." Neji said, Neji shifted his eyes behind Naruto and noticed Sasuke, he had seen a couple of pictures of the guy to know him when he saw him, he also lived with the constant reminder that Sasuke was the father of Naruto's twins, it wasn't hard to noticed who the father was all you had to do was look at Touya and you could see a carbon copy except the eyes, they were all Naruto.

"Naruto, aren't you going to introduce me?" Sasuke asked

"Pigs will fly" Naruto grumbled

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

"Have the twins eaten yet?" Neji asked changing the subject

"We were picking up dinner now." Naruto replied

"Ah" Neji replied "I can take the twins for dinner if you want?"

"Hey, dope, I invited you and your kids to dinner already." Sasuke said

"I believe we should get going, I still have to cook, and give baths." Naruto said

"The only thing you can cook is ramen" Sasuke said

Naruto and Neji glared at Sasuke, since becoming a parent, Naruto had learned to be a better cook, you wouldn't want him cooking at a restaurant, but he could cook better then when Neji first meant him.

"For your information, Naruto took cooking lessons." Neji snapped he couldn't understand what Naruto ever saw in the guy.

"Hn." Sasuke replied

"Papa" Nya cried

Neji leaned down and hugged the little girl, he missed both children more then he would ever admit to anyone, especially his uncle. "I'll see you two soon."

"Byes" Touya said

"Naruto, give me your number so we can hang out some time." Sasuke commanded

Neji growled low in his throat, he wasn't married to Naruto anymore, but still he loved him, and the twins, he still couldn't believe that the ass that left Naruto pregnant, and alone wanted to hang out now, after five years.

Naruto was standing there thinking along the same lines, he was half tempted to just leave the food in the cart and take the twins out to eat, and go shopping tomorrow, while it was Saturday, he groaned at that thought, he had promise to take the twins to the park while it was still semi warm out.

"Lets go" Naruto said

"Momma can't we ate out?" Touya asked

"No, you guys ate out for breakfast, tonight I'm cooking chicken parm." Naruto answered as he looked into the cart, he had everything he would need for the next week.

"Naruto, if it's ok with you, I'd like to take the twins out to dinner tomorrow night" Neji replied

"Sure, I'll have the twins ready at 5:30, ok?" Naruto asked

"See you then" Neji replied

"Later." Naruto replied and started off to the checkout.

Later that night

Naruto placed the twins into bed, after reading a story, he turned off the light, making sure that the night light was on, he left the room. He entered the kitchen, and pulled a image from on top of the cupboard above the stove. It was a picture of him and Sasuke, actually the first picture they took as a couple, Naruto kept it only because the twins needed to know one day that any man Naruto had found to replace Sasuke wasn't their real father.

"Damn it Sasuke, why did you have to show up?" Naruto whispered, he looked up at the clock, he should call Gaara and let him knew that Sasuke had showed up. Just then the doorbell rang, he looked ready to kill, he put the image down, and looked through the window. He couldn't help but curse, how did that fucker find him.

"Open up dope, I know you're home." Sasuke called

Naruto rolled his blue eyes, and opened the door against his better judgment. Opening the door Naruto looked into coal black eyes, Naruto leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked

"I wanted to talk with you, see how you were doing?" Sasuke answered

"Fine, see we caught up, I guess we have nothing to talk about." Naruto replied, Naruto tried to close the door, only to find Sasuke had placed a foot in the door.

"Dope, let me in." Sasuke said, and reached out to touch Naruto's arm.

"Don't touch me." Naruto snapped

"Ok, just let me in." Sasuke asked

"10 minutes, thats all you get, the twins are asleep." Naruto replied stepping a side to let Sasuke in.

"Fine, I have really one question." Sasuke replied

"Ok, what is your question?" Naruto asked

"Are they mine?" Sasuke asked "Are those kids mine?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto froze, all he could think right now was no no no. Naruto dropped to the couch his legs giving out due to his worst fears being realized. Sasuke glared at Naruto who was avoiding answering his question.

"Well dope, I'm waiting" Sasuke said, bring Naruto back from his mind screaming no over and over.

"Define mine?" Naruto snapped regaining his mind

"Mine; that or those belonging to me." Sasuke said

"Then no" Naruto replied

"Thank god" Sasuke mumbled then asked "What do you mean then no?"

"Nothing." Naruto said glared hearing what Sasuke had mumbled

"Fine let me ask another question, did I father those kids?" Sasuke said

"The father to my kids would never leave me pregnant to take of twins by myself, so no Sasuke you aren't the father of my twins. At most you are nothing more then a sperm donor." Naruto snapped

"So they are mine." Sasuke said

"No, you are a sperm donor, you have no right to even look at them let alone call them yours." Naruto said

Sasuke sighed and looked around the room, he noticed that Naruto had a picture of them laying on the table. Seemed the blonde dope was thinking of him, Sasuke thought.

"I have every right." Sasuke snapped

"You left, remember. I believe your words were _I don't care about you, you were just a fuck buddy. I love Sakura, not you._" Naruto said

"Momma?" Touya asked walking from his shared room holding a stuffed teddy fox

"What big boy?" Naruto asked pick up his little boy

"Me heard yellying" Touya said baring his face in Naruto neck

"It's nothing, go back to sleep. Papa will be here tomorrow to take you to the park, you want to be well rested for that right?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke

"YEAH" Touya yelled then clamped his hands over his little mouth. Looking over his shoulder for his little sister, Naruto chuckled and started to carry Touya back to his room.

"Naruto could I put him to sleep." Sasuke asked

"Get out" Naruto snapped

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled

"Touya go in to your room I'll be in soon, cuddle with Nya make sure she doesn't come out." Naruto said

"Otay Momma" Touya said as Naruto put him down. Naruto watched as Touya walked silently into the room, and closed the door, he whipped around and glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke leave me and my children alone, I want nothing to do with you, now leave." Naruto snapped

"Naruto I made a mistake. You were more to me then just a fuck buddy, you are everything." Sasuke snapped

"You are Sasuke Uchiha you don't make mistakes." Naruto snapped

"I made one when I left. I made one when I didn't return once I realized just how much I love you." Sasuke said

No, Naruto thought, "I don't love you"

"I love you" Sasuke said

"Don't ever repeat those words again. I moved on" Naruto snapped

"I won't repeat them just yet." Sasuke said "Could I at least get to know my kids?"

"Why Sasuke, give me one good reason." Naruto asked

"Because had I known you were pregnant, I would have been here helping you change diapers and everything." Sasuke said

"I'll let you see the twins once a week, with someone there with you of my choice. At any point of the twins say they don't want to see you, you won't. IF anything happens to them I will make sure everyone knows what type of man the youngest Uchiha is." Naruto snapped

"When can I see them?" Sasuke asked knowing he wouldn't lose his kids

"Day after tomorrow, Neji is spending the day with them." Naruto said

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sasuke asked

"Simple, cleaning, shopping, and all the stuff I don't have time to do during the week." Naruto said

"How about I stop by and take you out to lunch?" Sasuke offered

"NO" Naruto snapped "Don't show up, I have a full day planed I don't need you trying to flirt with me, while I try and clean up this house."

"Ok, here is my number, call me tomorrow with the time I can pick up the twins." Sasuke said

Naruto took the number, and showed Sasuke out.

***At Neji's house***

Neji sat glaring daggers at his uncle, he would tell his uncle to go to hell, he missed his blonde, and it was clear his blonde missed him, he really hadn't want to give up his blonde, but his uncle made it clear, he would give up the blonde or lose everything he worked so hard for, at the time Neji was up for a promotion, he had given up Naruto only to discover his uncle gave the promotion to someone else. Now Neji had nothing, and he would give up everything to get back his family. He missed cuddling with the blonde until the twins would come running in the morning and jumping on the bed, to wake up momma and papa.

"Neji you wished to see me?" Hiashi asked

"Uncle I wish to speak with you about Naruto" Neji said he was ready to fight for his blonde

"Neji, we talked about this you divorced the blonde, not like I approved of the wedding to begin with." Hiashi said

"I don't care anymore, tomorrow I plan on telling him I'm sorry, and I want to move back home. If I have to find another job so be it." Neji said

"I will ruin you and your blonde" Hiashi snapped

"You can't ruin Naruto, he's almost perfect." Neji said his lavender eyes narrowing at his uncle

"Fine go but don't ever ask for anything from the main family again." Hiashi snapped

"Wouldn't dream of it" Neji said leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naruto was up at the crack of dawn, thanks to his little monsters, he smirked as he got two bowls of cereal for the twins. He heard a knock on the door, he looked at the clock, wondering who would be stopping by so early in the morning. He sighed as he walked into the hall, peaking into the peak hole, he saw Neji.

'What is he doing here at 7 am?' Naruto wondered as he opened the door.

"Hey" Naruto said

"Hi, I know I'm early, but I was kind of hoping we could talk for a bit. I got Hinata to watch the kids for a while, while we talk. It's important." Neji said

"PAPA" Nya yelled running up to her papa.

"faher" Touya yelled running up to Neji

"Hi guys, missed me?" he asked kneeling down to pick up Touya and Nya.

"Yes, they missed you" Naruto said,"Come on in" Naruto stepped away from the door.

Neji couldn't help but lets his eyes roam over Naruto's body, the body he missed so much, he shock his head, these where not thoughts he wanted to think around the twins. But Naruto walking around in a pair of pajama bottoms, that hung just on his hips, was enough to make any man hard, and it had that effect on Neji. Neji closed the door and set the kids down, he really missed them.

"Coffee?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Neji said walking into the kitchen, nothing had changed in the house, except there were only pictures of the twins and Neji or Naruto and the twins, nothing of the four of them or even him and Naruto alone.

"Take it you didn't miss me?" Neji asked half joking.

Naruto turned his blue eyes to Neji, he couldn't keep the hurt from his blue eyes, Neji took a step back, how could he not see it when he looked at Naruto, Naruto was hurting more then he let on.

"I'm sorry" Neji whispered

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked

"Me moving back home" Neji said

"What about Hiashi?" Naruto asked

"I told him to go to hell, I missed my blonde, and the family I had, if there is still room here for me, I'd like to return." Neji said honestly

"Neji, you can't just leave, then expect to return like nothing had changed." Naruto said

"Please Naruto, I'm not Sasuke, I know what I gave up, you know I still love you, please let me love you again" Neji said

"What happens when your uncle threatens you again?" Naruto asked

"I won't let him, I told him that I love you, and I would do anything to get you back." Neji said, "Even fight that Sasuke guy, for you and the twins."

"I told Sasuke, to go to hell about his though that I still love him" Naruto said

"When?" Neji asked

"Last night, he showed up, asking about the parentage of the twins. I told him he was nothing more then a sperm donor, well that was after he asked some very stupid questions." Naruto said

"How did he find you?" Neji asked

"Don't know, but I don't care, he's nothing to me" Naruto said

"What about me?" Neji whispered holding he held his breath

"What about you?" Naruto asked

"What am I to you, honestly?" Neji asked

"Neji, you are...." Naruto didn't know how to answer he loved Neji more then he ever loved Sasuke, but when he left Neji hurt Naruto, making it so Naruto only felt love for his twins, he swore he would never open his heart again to anyone but his twins.

"I can't answer that" Naruto said

Neji leaned up and kissed Naruto's forehead, as he whispered against Naruto's forehead "It's ok, I'm not expecting to pick up where we left off, if I have to start over I will."

"Neji" Naruto whispered

"Please let me move back in, I'll do anything." Neji asked

"Neji, please don't ask that" Naruto whispered

"I'll sleep in the guest room for now" Neji said, "Naruto I'll give up everything for you and the kids, please"

Naruto looked up into those lavender eyes, and gasped, Naruto rarely saw Neji's eyes so full of remorse, love, and other emotions, Naruto never knew Neji had so many emotions.

"Fine, only in the guest room." Naruto said

"Thank you, Naruto" Neji whispered

"When are you going to move your stuff in?" Naruto questioned

"Today if it's not to much trouble." Neji said

"I thought you were going to take the twins, so I could clean the house." Naruto said

"I'm sorry, but I figured this would be more important." Neji said

"It's ok" Naruto said, wondering when he could clean house.

"Let Sasuke take them for the day, and I'll help you here" Neji said

"No, I have no one to watch him with my kids." Naruto snapped

"What about that guy you work with, Haku?" Neji asked

"With his boyfriend." Naruto said "Weekends are for Zabuza

"Well, what of your boss Kiba and what is that guy he is dating....Shiho or something like that." Neji asked

"It's Shino. They left for the weekend" Naruto said

"Anyone else?" Neji asked

"Well there is Ino, we don't get along to much but it's better then Sasuke." Naruto said

"Naruto what if we had the twins help?" Neji asked " That way we could get it done faster, then we could take the twins down to park as a family."

"I know they aren't helpless, but they are looking forward to the spending the day at the park with you." Naruto said "What about Hinata?"

"Can't, I was told my uncle that in order to move back here with my family, I wouldn't ask anything of the main house again."

"You gave up everything for me?" Naruto asked shocked

"I gave up what was most important to me, when I left you." Neji said touching Naruto's whisker like tattoos on his cheeks.

"Neji" Naruto whispered

Just then a large crash was heard,followed by a wail of pain, Naruto looked over to where the twins where to be sitting and noticed that they were gone, Naruto pushed past Neji to the twins room, where he knew the twins would be. Naruto opened the door, and gasped, Nya sat there holding her little arm, Touya was on the top bunk of their beds, giggling at his younger sister.

"Touya get down now." Naruto yelled "What did you do to your sister?"

"Nutin" Touya said

"Nya what happened?" Naruto asked

"Touya pushed me" Nya cried

"Touya get down" Naruto snapped

"No" Touya said sliding back against the wall.

"What hurts Nya?" Naruto asked

"My arm" Nya cried

"Let me see?" Naruto asked "Neji?"

"Yes?" Neji said from the door

"Get Touya down and put him in the corner. I think Nya broke her arm, I got to take her to the hospital."

"I'll watch Touya, maybe I'll have him help me move in at the same time." Neji said

"Papa?" Nya said wiping her tears

"Ah, Hunny, it's ok, Momma, will take care of you, when you get back I'll be here." Neji said

"Promus?" Nya asked

"Promise" Neji said kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Make sure he doesn't enjoy his day." Naruto said

"I will." Neji said

Naruto picked Nya up and took her to the hospital, Neji turned and glared at the little boy curled into the corner. Neji jumped up grabbing the little boy's leg, he pulled the little boy off the bed, careful not to hurt the little boy. He pulled the kid over his shoulder, he set the child in the corner, he gave a loud and very little pain swift smack on the butt. He turned the kid to face him, and said "Stand in the corner, until you figure out what you did wrong?"

"But Fater" Touya started

"But nothing." Neji said


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Neji looked at the clock it was almost noon, he had just finished moving in the last of his stuff, he looked at the little boy in the corner. Neji walked over to the boy, and knelt down.

Touya looked up at his father, his blue eyes filled with tears, he missed his mommy and sister. "Faher…me sorry" Touya said

"You don't have to apologize to me, you got to do it to Nya and your mother." Neji said sitting down next to Touya.

"Me hungry" Touya said

"You'll get a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich." Neji said

"No strawberry" Touya said

"Keep talking like that, and you'll go back in the corner after lunch" Neji said

"No corner" Touya yelled

"Hush" Neji said standing "I'll call you once I have made your lunch, until then don't move"

"Otay" Touya said as Neji stood, then walked into kitchen.

Naruto sat with Nya on his lap, while they waited to be called into the back, of the hospital. He looked down at his daughter, she was holding her little arm, crying.

"Shh" Naruto whispered

"Momma?" Nya asked

"Yes?" Naruto questioned

"Is papa moving *hic-up* back in?" Nya asked

"I think so, but I don't know" Naruto said kissing Nya's forehead

"Mr. Uzumaki?" the orderly yelled looking for them

"Right here" Naruto said standing with Nya in his arms.

"This way" the orderly replied and started away

"Momma me hungry" Nya said

"As soon as we get out of here, I'll stop and get us some food" Naruto said

"Ramen?" Nya asked

"Of course" Naruto said

After a while the doctor entered the room, he looked at Naruto then to Nya.

"Could you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked Nya while glaring at Naruto "Mr. Uzumaki would you mind waiting outside?"

"Um, sure" Naruto said then kissed Nya's forehead as he left the room.

The doctor turn to Nya and asked "Ok dear, tell me what happen?"

"Touya pushed me" Nya whimpered

"And who is Touya?" the doctor asked

"me brother" Nya replied "me arm hurt"

"Ok dear, we'll fix it don't worry" the doctor said patting Nya on the head. "Mr. Uzumaki you can return" the doctor called

"Thank you doctor" Naruto said as he entered the room once again. He sat next to Nya. Once the doctor left the room, Naruto picked Nya up and set her on his lap. "I called Papa, Touya says sorry."

"Touya mean" Nya said

"I know he can be but he loves you just like Papa and me" Naruto said

"Me know" Nya said

Neji was cooking dinner, when he heard the door open, he walked silently into the living room, as he expected Naruto and Nya to return at any minute. Touya was napping, as he waited for his family to return.

"Hey" Naruto said holding Nya in his arms

"Hey, Touya feel asleep about in a hour ago. Sasuke called. Is this Sasuke the same Sasuke that left you?" Neji asked

"Yes, I told you he stopped by late last night, expecting to pick up where he left off." Naruto said as he laid Nya down next to her brother on the couch.

Naruto walked into the kitchen with Neji on his heels.

"Do I get to pick up where I left off?" Neji asked hopeful

"No, because where you left off is months ago." Naruto said as he leaned against the counter. Naruto watched as Neji stirred the soup.

"What type of soup are you making?" Naruto asked

"Tomato soup with grill cheese sandwiches." Neji replied as he flipped the grill cheese sandwich. "Wanna wake the twins?"

"Sure" Naruto said as he walked into the living room, "Touya, mommy is home"

Touya opened his blue eyes and looked into the same blue eyes he had. He jumped up and hug his mother. "Me missed you"

"I missed you too, but you were bad" Naruto said

"Me know" Touya said

"Good wake Nya and don't hurt her arm, while I go set the table." Naruto said

"Otay" Touya said as he sat up and looked at his sister who was still sleeping on the other end of the couch. "Nya"

Naruto smiled as he walked back into the kitchen, he grabbed the bowls and plates from the cabinet.

"TOUYA" Nya yelled as she wrapped an arm around Touya.

"Me sorry" Touya said

"I'm sorry Naruto" Neji said wrapping an arm around Naruto.

"I know" Naruto said "And to make up for it, you can spend the day with Sasuke and the twins tomorrow, so I can do what I must here"

"With Him? No. I don't want him near them" Neji said

"Neji, he has a right to see them, but I won't let them see him alone. I don't trust him." Naruto said pulling from Neji's arms.

Later that night Naruto was working on a project for work, when a plate was set in front of him, he looked up in to lavender eyes, and smiled. "Thank you, I'm surprise that they let you go"

"I promise them that tomorrow I would spend the day with them." Neji said sitting next to him.

"So they let you go" Naruto questioned

"Barely, after they fell asleep." Neji said

Naruto giggled at the thought, Neji was still held hostage by the twins.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm looking for a Beta reader anyone willing to do it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Neji woke to his bed being jumped on, he opened his lavender eyes to see a set of blue ones looking at him, he smiled at Touya, he noticed a pair of black eyes from the door, he sat up, and patted Touya on the head.

"Papa" Nya questioned

"Yes princess?" he questioned

"Why don't you share a bed with mommy like you do before?" She asked walking into the room

"Yes faher tell us? You and mommy fight?" Touya asked

"No we didn't fight, it's just mommy snores and this is for the best." Neji said

"Why?" Touya asked climbing in to bed with Neji

"Why?" Nya questioned

Neji should have known why was going to show up in the conversation, he smirked, today Sasuke would have a handful with why and how come, and Neji's personal favorite NO. "Come on we have to get dressed so we can go to the park with a old friend of mommy's." Neji said setting Touya on the floor, as he climbed out of bed.

"Nya. Touya. Are you bothering Papa again?" Naruto asked coming down the hall.

"NO" Touya said

"Touya was" Nya said

"Was not" Touya said rushing his sister. Neji leached out and grabbed Touya before he could make it too far.

"Touya don't rush Nya, she could fall and hurt her arm worst." Neji said

"But Faher" Touya said

"No buts" Neji said sternly

"Otay" Touya said

"Momma what breakfast?" Nya asked latching herself to Naruto's leg, as he stopped at the door.

Naruto looked down at Nya, refusing to look at Neji, he knew what he would see, Neji's hair from his normal loose ponytail, in those cream sleeping pants, and shirtless. He couldn't look at that right now.

"How about eggs and bacon?" Naruto asked

"Papa cook breakfast." Nya asked turning her black eyes to Neji.

"Sure Princess" Neji said as he grabbed his shirt from the floor, where he tossed it before falling into a restless sleep. How could he forget the feeling of the person he wanted just down the hall and yet he couldn't do anything.

"Lets let papa get dressed so he can go with you guys and Sasuke to the park." Naruto said

"But Momma" Touya said

"Touya Alexander Uzumaki. This is the 7th but this morning. I hear one more I will not take you out for ice cream once you get home" Naruto said

"Otay" Touya said

"Go watch TV while Papa changes." Naruto said

"Otay" Nya said as she let go and ran off to the living room, Touya on her heels. Naruto laughed at the sight.

"It's good to hear you laugh" Neji said walking up to Naruto

Naruto looked back at Neji, who stopped in front of Naruto, Naruto bit the inside of his lip. Naruto heard the door ring, and excused himself from Neji to see who was at the door. Neji sighed as he closed the door, just long enough to dress.

Naruto opened the door and frowned, Sasuke and a taller male, that looked simpler to Sasuke stood at the door.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here at this hour. I told you 11. Not 8 thirty in the morning." Naruto said

"Hn. Are they ready?" Sasuke asked

"NO they are not ready, they still have to eat breakfast." Naruto snapped, "Who is this?" Naruto asked pointing to the other male

"My brother. He agreed to help me with the kids." Sasuke said

"Momma?" Nya asked walking over to Naruto

"Yes Sweetie?" Naruto asked picking her up

"I'm hungry" Nya replied

"As soon as Papa gets dress he'll make you breakfast." Naruto said kissing her cheek

"What happened to her arm?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto

"Touya pushed me" Nya said

"I didn't mean it" Touya said standing next to Naruto

"I know" Naruto said touching Touya's jet black hair

"Who's hungry?" Neji asked

"PAPA" Nya yelled in Naruto's ear.

"Faher" Touya said jumping at Neji

"So we agreed eyes and bacon?" Neji asked

"Fine by me" Naruto said

"You're the guy from the supermarket. What are you doing in Naruto's house?" Sasuke asked glaring daggers at Neji.

"Well." Neji said

"What I do or who I have here is of no concern of yours." Naruto said

"It is when it concerns my kids." Sasuke snapped

"Your kids?" Naruto's sapphire blue eyes turned to ice. He was pissed, Sasuke had no right to tell him how to raise the twins.

"Neji take the kids into the kitchen with you." Naruto said, as he handed off Nya to Neji.

"Okay Kids lets help Papa make breakfast." Neji said pulling the kids into the kitchen with him. Naruto watched them go, then turned his glare on Sasuke.

"You fucking prick. You have no right to tell me who or what I have staying in my house. Let alone how I raise the twins. Neji is the best father they ever had and ever will have." Naruto snapped

"I'm their father" Sasuke said

"No you're a fucking sperm donor. Neji is their father. Your nothing to them because you left, and now your back expecting everything to continue from where we left off. Maybe if you didn't run off you would be something. But you did, so your not. " Naruto snapped

"Sasuke calm down. He has a point." the man said

"Itachi don't side with him. You're to side with me." Sasuke said

"Sasuke I'm not siding with either of you. I'm just saying the simple fact that he has a point." Itachi replied

"Aniki" Sasuke whined

Itachi rolled his eyes and Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was worst then the twins. At least they didn't get whiney unless they didn't have a nap. Naruto shook his head, at Sasuke.

"Grow up. The twins act older then you." Naruto said

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke replied

"Keep it up and you and your brother can go home." Naruto said "Neji would be more then happy to take the twins to the park alone."

"They are my kids." Sasuke said

"Itachi right?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke

"Hn" Itachi replied

"You don't have to listen to this fight, why don't you go into the kitchen and have a cup of coffee." Naruto said

"Thank you" Itachi said as he moved into the house heading for the kitchen.

"What the fuck Naruto? Why does my brother get to enter your house. But I'm left at the door." Sasuke asked

"Because he didn't leave me pregnant with twins, besides he doesn't seem like an ass." Naruto snapped

"I'm not an ass." Sasuke snapped

"Ok your not an ass, you're a big ass." Naruto said

"Naruto just let me take the kids for the day." Sasuke said "I'm not in the mood to fight. Not with him here."

"Him who?" Naruto asked "You better not be talking about Neji"

"Yes Neji. What could make you think he was a good replacement for me?" Sasuke questioned

"Neji isn't a replacement for you. Neji is Neji not a replacement Sasuke. I'm had one Sasuke and that was more then I could stand." Naruto said

Sasuke was hurt at that comment but refuse to let it show. Sasuke opened his mouth, but closed it, he had nothing to say.

"Can I still take the kids to the park?" Sasuke asked

"I wouldn't say no. Even if I don't like you, you are the sperm donor that helped with their creation. You get some rights to see them." Naruto said "But you continue to tell me how to raise the kids, I will make it so you never seem them again."

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Come on lets get something to eat. I got to introduce you to the twins or else they won't go with you." Naruto said

"Ok." Sasuke said

Naruto looked at the house, toys were scattered all over the place, dirty clothes lined the hallway. He sighed, oh well. He started to clean the house, while Neji, Sasuke, Itachi took the twins to the park.

* * *

+++At the Park+++

Itachi set under the tree on a park bench watching Sasuke try to play with Touya, who was running around causing all kinds of trouble. Neji was trying to keep and eye on both kids but was keeping a main eye on Touya. His little troublemaker.

"'Tachi-san?" Nya asked

Itachi looked down into the eyes of his niece, she had the Uchiha's black eyes, but she looked more like Naruto then Sasuke.

"Yes Nya-chan" He replied

Nya climbed onto his lap, and looked at him, she giggled. Itachi wanted to roll his eyes, she was a fan girl. He repressed a shudder, as she laid her head on his chest. Her long blond hair was pulled up into two pig tails. She looked up at him, and reached up and touched the two lines on his face.

"Why you old?" She asked

"Hn." He said, he really didn't look old did he?

"HIGHER" Touya yelled as Sasuke pushed him on the swing

"It won't go higher" Sasuke said

"Higher" Touya yelled again

"Listen brat, I said it won't go higher." Sasuke yelled

"Touya, if it goes higher, you'll brake the swing." Neji said

"Otay faher." Touya replied

Neji hid his smirk well as he noticed Sasuke looked ready to kill, he looked of at Nya and noticed she was sitting on Itachi's lap asking questions only a kid could ask. He couldn't help but smirk, when the twins got together to divide and concur no one was safe. He could tell Itachi was no threat to Nya, not by Nya's relax pose.

"Ice ceam?" Touya asked as he jumped down from the swing

"No." Neji replied

"But Faher" Touya cried

Sasuke saw red, that was the 70th time Touya had called Neji father, and it pissed him off. "Touya he's not your father." Sasuke snapped

Touya looked at him then said "Nu-uh" He shook his hair into his face.

"Listen you bra-" Sasuke started

"Sasuke, relax" Itachi said

"But Aniki" Sasuke whined

"No buts, you don't want to piss Naruto off, now do you?" Itachi questioned

"No….Fine" Sasuke said

"Papa?" Nya questioned

"Yes Princess?" Neji asked

"Me pee now" She said

"Ok" Neji said "Touya do you got to go?"

"Nu-ha" Touya said

"Come on then lets go" Neji said


	9. AN

To all my Fans

I have hit writers block, as soon as it clears I will be creating and putting up the next chapter of your favorite fan fiction. Please bare with me for this is hard on all of us.

Thank you


End file.
